


A Caçada

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Comedy, Historical Inaccuracy, Multi, Serial Killers, Soviet Union, Thriller, Violence, World War II
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Em diferentes pontos da Europa em guerra, um homem solitário mata.Seu método é frio e impiedoso, e de acordo com ele, ninguém com quem tenha tido contado pode continuar vivo.Mas este homem não está matando a toa.Ele está atrás de alguém.E não vai parar até conseguir o que quer.





	A Caçada

_Dias atuais, em Stalingrado, na União Soviética_

 

A tragédia que ele mesmo criara, já não podia mais consertar.

O cômodo cheirava à decomposição quando entrou, e as pilhas de corpos mortos logo contaram o porquê. Quis fechar os olhos para não enxergar, mas depois de tudo o que tinha feito, ele pensou que deveria ter coragem para pelo menos encarar todas as vítimas da sua tolice _—_ respirando fundo, zigue-zagueou entre os corpos, a bengala tremendo nas mãos nervosas, os olhos passeando por todas aquelas pessoas que não tinham recebido nenhuma misericórdia em suas mortes: mães grávidas com seus ventres abertos, jovens crianças carbonizadas, homens recém-formados com seus membros desconjuntados de seus corpos.

Nunca uma caminhada tão curta pareceu tão longa. Quando chegou ao fim do galpão e parou em frente a uma grande porta de metal levemente retorcido, ele sentia náuseas, e seus braços doíam pela força que aplicava em cima da bengala para se sustentar. Aquele lugar deveria ser destruído, com todo o seu conteúdo _—_ seria algo definitivamente mais respeitoso com as vítimas que ali apodreciam do que deixá-las lá para feder. Ele fez uma anotação mental de mandar um de seus suboficiais explodirem o pequeno galpão quando saísse.

O erro tinha sido dele, e quem tinha pagado foramaqueles cadáveres. Mas se ele pensasse bem, não se importava tanto quanto gostava de dizer para si mesmo.

_—_ Você seria um homem inteligente em abrir essa porta, Yuri.

— E você seria muito mais inteligente se não tivesse vindo. Afinal, você com essa perna aleijada só nos dá problemas. — a voz que soou lá de dentro não parecia estar brincando. Quando a porta se abriu, o rosto de Yuri era a perfeita máscara do mau humor. — Entre, William. Nós temos assuntos a discutir.

Não havia muitas pessoas no cômodo — além de Yuri, apenas mais quatro homens sentados em volta de uma mesa circular, seus rostos marcados por cicatrizes de guerra, as expressões sérias. Em cima da mesa, mapas em cima de mapas e algumas fotografias, as quais despertaram ligeiramente a atenção de William; ele manquitolou até a mesa para vê-las.

Todas as fotografias mostravam um único homem. Em preto e branco, como era típico da época, um rosto juvenil e sorridente, a máscara perfeita de um homem que tinha acabado de desabrochar para a vida.

— Quem é?

— Uma praga que está devastando nossos exércitos. — Yuri puxou uma cadeira para William se sentar. — E, eu odeio admitir isso, algo para nos preocuparmos.

— Me parece um jovenzinho alegre. Meu filho numa foto poderia parecer exatamente assim.

Yuri sorriu de lado.

— Seu filho é um matador e justiceiro que atua muito bem e está matando toda a nossa rede de informantes e espiões? — diante do silêncio do compatriota, o homem deu um suspiro satisfeito.  — Não? Então vamos esquecer seu filho e vamos preocupar com essa praga aqui. Afinal de contas, William, pelo que nós conseguimos descobrir... O próximo alvo dele é você.

— E até agora... — disse um dos homens que estava sentado na mesa, metade do seu rosto desfigurada por uma queimadura realmente grave. — Ele não falhou uma única vez.

  

>><< 

 

_Aproximadamente 10 meses antes, algum lugar da União Soviética_

 

As festas eram sempre ótimas — desde que descobrira isso, ele não perdia nenhuma.

Era difícil encontrar festas em tempos tão ruins como aqueles, onde o medo de uma bomba cair na sua cabeça estava no imaginário de todos, e por isso aquele bar era o tipo perfeito para ele. Era ali que soldados relaxavam bebendo whisky até caírem, na companhia de mulheres livres que se importavam muito pouco em serem julgadas quando estavam tão próximas da morte — e dentro do que podia ser chamado de libertino na época, aquele bar exalava a libertinagem em níveis críticos.

Naquele exato momento, ele terminava o terceiro copo de whisky, e estava começando a se sentir ligeiramente alterado. Em um canto do bar um soldado mais velho dedilhava uma melodia animada no piano, e vários pares dançavam juntos no meio do espaço. As risadas eram a coisa mais autêntica e curativa da festa, estando espalhadas por todo o cômodo, desde as rodinhas de soldados com cara de criança que jogavam carteado até os casais que conversavam no canto mais privado, onde os drinks chegavam com dois canudinhos e embebedavam anormalmente mais depressa.

Ele amava aquilo ali.

— Mais um drink. — ele bateu o copo teatralmente no balcão.— Pode me dar rum, dessa vez. Hoje eu estou afim de me embebedar.

— Você... Você tem vindo aqui bastante nas últimas semanas. — o dono do bar, um homem mais velho que tinha se safado da guerra por causa de uma mão amputada, chamado Vlad, sorriu torto pra ele. — Porque ao invés de se embebedar, você não vai dançar? As mulheres aqui são receptivas.

— Rum não me deixa bastardos. Mulheres sim. Encha o copo, amigo.

— Você é engraçado. — Vlad derramou o rum no copo com displicência. — Qual é o seu nome, forasteiro?

Ele demorou alguns minutos para se lembrar qual era o nome da vez. Já tinha sido Harry, o inglês órfão, Tobias, o espanhol perdido, Gerard, um francês fugitivo... Os nomes se embaralharam em sua mente de modo confuso antes que ele se lembrasse.

— Sou Kreist. Um alemão que não concorda com essa merda... Então eu fugi.

Vlad sorriu mais calorosamente desta vez.

— Se você está contra eles, você é automaticamente um dos nossos. Seja bem-vindo, Kreist. Essa porção fica por conta da casa.

E se afastou.

Durante um segundo, o homem que durante algum tempo era Kreist se sentiu culpado por trair a confiança de um homem como Vlad —  era o tipo honesto de quem todos gostavam. Mas ele tinha um alvo — um homem que com certeza não deveria estar ali, dançando despreocupadamente com uma mulher alegre de contornos joviais. Olhando pra ela, Kreist se lembrou de sua irmã mais nova antes da guerra começar; umtipo inocente que despertava sorrisos em todo mundo.

Não. Ele não passaria daquela noite.

Kreist consumiu o rum com cautela, bebericando-o lentamente para não perder a consciência do que estava fazendo. O homem bebeu com vontade, a mulher ao seu lado rindo de suas piadas cada vez mais engroladas sem tocar em seu copo uma única vez. A festa queimava com alegria, e os soldados mais animados estavam realmente bêbados quando finalmente ele se despediu de sua acompanhante e tropeçou para fora do bar, sem pagar a conta e sem se despedir de ninguém.

O falso alemão esperou alguns minutos discretos para pagar a conta e ir embora, depositando disfarçadamente uma quantia razoável de dinheiro nas mãos da mulher. Ela lhe mandou um sorriso enviesado, o qual ele não retribuiu, mais preocupado em focalizar o bêbado nas ruas já muito escuras da cidade. Trôpego, ele não tinha conseguido andar nem 500 metros, e Kreist sorriu ao caminhar para alcançá-lo — calmamente, alisando as próprias roupas, penteando os cabelos. Ele gostava de estar apresentável ao matar.

— Yure? — chamou, vendo o bêbado parar. — Como você anda, Yure? Já fazem alguns anos. Como anda Natasha?

Kreist se deliciou ao vê-lo empalidecer imediatamente, mesmo de costas. Lentamente, muito lentamente, Yure se virou para encará-lo, os olhos saltados de pavor no rosto suado de embriaguez.

— Quem é você? Eu não faço a menor ideia de quem seja Natasha.

— Não? — Kreist se aproximou, tirando o canivete do bolso. — Natasha foi a mulher que você matou. Só uma delas, não é, seu filho da mãe? Uma das que você deixou grávida e matou, seu desgraçado.

— Mas... Eu... Eu... Eu não matei ninguém.

— Não. Você só a deixou traumatizada, muda e com uma merda de criança pra cuidar. Não dá na mesma?  — Yure tentou se afastar, mas a bebida tinha sido o seu determinante; não sairia vivo daquele confronto, não enquanto o falso alemão se aproximava tão firmemente, o canivete brilhando com as luzes fracas da rua. — Yure, Yure, Yure... Você nunca aprendeu.

O soco foi certeiro, e o bêbado foi ao chão sem levantar um dedo para se defender. Seguro de que não corria nenhum risco, Kreist ajoelhou-se em cima dele, tirando um isqueiro do bolso e acendendo-o logo abaixo de seu rosto. A luz um pouco mais forte tornou suas feições claras o suficiente para que Yure pudesse nota-las.

— Você... Você!

— Isso, Yure... É sempre melhor quando vocês me reconhecem.

Kreist sorriu, e desceu o canivete com extrema precisão.  Não houve som naquela rua vazia e escura quando ele se levantou, limpando o canivete com um pequeno lenço antes de guardá-lo. O cadáver sangrava discretamente, e não demoraria muito para ser notado — era inteligente partir, e foi exatamente isso o que ele fez. Logo, desaparecera nas sombras, e Kreist não existia mais.

 

>><< 

 

_Aproximadamente 8 meses antes, algum lugar da União Soviética_

 

O acampamento era sujo, fétido e coberto por uma aura de desesperança. Você podia dizer que estava encarando soldados cansados, mas a verdade é que, se olhasse com mais atenção, veria apenas um grupo de cadáveres vivos e programados para matar — aqueles soldados estavam mortos havia tempo, suas almas partidas em milhares de pedaços espalhados pelas vítimas que tinham derrubado.

Ivan era um soldado noviço soviético. Tinha apenas dezessete anos, mas era tão desesperado para fazer alguma coisa que conseguira enganar sobre a sua idade para integrar as tropas de infantaria do exército, que esperavam há 15 dias por alguma movimentação. Ele gostaria de dizer que a vida como um soldado era tudo o que ele tinha sonhado, mas a verdade era muito oposta — ser soldado significava, primordialmente, passar frio, fome e sede, além de conviver sempre com o cheiro horroroso das latrinas do acampamento e brigar o tempo inteiro com seus companheiros, porque todos estavam desesperados para voltar para casa e qualquer comentário era faísca para uma briga.

A única coisa que animava sua vida como soldado eram os serviços de William.

Ivan não sabia quem era William — nunca tinha visto o capitão, e suas mensagens sempre eram entregues por meios dos tenentes, mas gostava das tarefas que recebia. Geralmente, eram serviços simples: espionar pessoas nos vilarejos próximos onde as tropas passavam, seduzir moças para conseguir informação e mais raramente, matar. Ele gostaria de dizer que odiava os serviços de assassinato, mas na verdade, salivava por eles — traziam um tipo de adrenalina que a guerra nunca conseguiria. E William pagava extremamente bem por uma missão bem sucedida.

— Ivan. — Primeiro-Tenente Dimitri se aproximou. Ele tinha uma expressão extremamente severa para um homem de apenas vinte e tantos anos, e Ivan não gostava dele. Nem um pouco. — Missão pra você, fuinha.

O apelido era horroroso. Mas Ivan suportava em prol do dinheiro que receberia.

— Você vai até o vilarejo que nós acabamos de deixar... Tem um homem lá que você precisa matar. Eu vou te dar a descrição e você se vira; tem dez dias pra me trazer a mão desse homem.

O soldado mais jovem aprumou-se imediatamente enquanto recebia da mão do Primeiro-Tenente um bloco de anotações em letra miúda e redonda, tão metodicamente escrita que não havia uma única mancha de tinta. Dimitri não rendeu demais o assunto — ele era o encarregado de passar as missões e fazer com que elas fossem cumpridas, e não interferia na vida de Ivan de nenhuma maneira. Por isso, quando no dia seguinte o jovem juntou suas tralhas e saiu andando para a cidade mais próxima do acampamento, tudo o que Dimitri fez foi observá-lo de esguelha e fazer um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça.

Se Ivan voltasse vivo, ótimo.

Se não voltasse, não faria diferença.

Para o garoto, a linha entre querer viver e querer sentir-se vivo era muito tênue. A casinha na qual morara durante toda a sua vida limitara demais sua liberdade, e ele sempre se sentira como um boneco nas vontades de seus pais: “corte lenha, Ivan!”, “acenda o fogo, Ivan!”, “ordenhe as vacas, Ivan!”, “Ivan, ajude seu pai a arar a plantação!”. A guerra foi a sua única escapatória: a partir dali, ou se tornaria um homem livre e vivo, ou morreria lutando para se tornar um. E quando matava, quando via alguémmorrer pelas suas mãos, Ivan se sentia mais vivo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele gostava de matar. Era uma conclusão feia e imoral, mas não foi assim que pareceu enquanto ele fazia o percurso que separava a cidade do seu acampamento. Não era seguro andar ali sozinho e a qualquer momento poderia aparecer alguém com uma metralhadora, pronto para transformá-lo em uma peneira, mas a ideia do risco só o deixava mais empolgado. Ivan estava tão bêbado de adrenalina que quando atravessava uma curva e um homem praticamente se jogou em cima dele, o susto foi tão grande que seu grito provavelmente foi ouvido de uma distância considerável.

— Quem seria você?

Era um mendigo. Não era necessário muito para perceber isso — vestes esfarrapadas, barba por fazer e cabelos desgrenhados e ligeiramente sujos. Ele levava uma garrafa consigo, e pelo modo bambo como ficou de pé, Ivan imediatamente desconfiou que fosse também um viciado em bebidas.

— Eu? — o estranho recitou, lentamente, rindo de modo idiota. — Eu sou o Joy! De Enjoy! — a piada pareceu realmente engraçada para o homem, que riu durante um longo tempo antes de continuar. — E você? Quem seria?

— Um soldado. Posso te matar, sabia?

— Claaaro que pode. — Joy riu. — Mas porque faria issssso? Vamossssseramigosss! Vou te contar uma piada! Porque meu nome é Joy, de Enjoy!

Ivan revirou os olhos. Não podia acreditar no próprio azar.

— O que você quer, Enjoy?

— Eu quero chegaaaaarrrrr numa vila! Eu to perrrrdidoo há alguns dias!  Isssssssso aqui foi a minha salvação! — o bêbado abriu a garrafinha e bebeu mais um gole, de maneira explicativa. — Eu precssssssssiso comer!

O jovem soldado analisou suas opções: podia matar o pobre Enjoy e continuar andando, mas ia ser um desperdício de balas e ele provavelmente chamaria atenção com o barulho que faria. Ele poderia brigar com o homem até deixá-lo inconsciente: nas condições em que o mendigo estava, não seria muito difícil. Mas demoraria. E ele podia ser um homem gentil com Joy e deixá-lo viajar consigo; tinha estocado uma quantidade razoável de comida que ele podia repor quando chegasse à vila e fizesse o trabalho.

Parecia óbvio.

— Enjoy... Não. Joy. — ele chamou, um tom mais dócil na voz. — Eu estou indo para um vilarejo nesse exato momento. Você pode viajar comigo... Se você se comportar. Tudo bem?

Joy arregalou os grandes olhos, por baixo da camada de sujeira que cobria seu rosto. Parecia não acreditar na própria sorte.

— Euuuuuuuuu... Prometo!

Ivan recomeçou a andar, impaciente, Joy no seu encalço. O trajeto para a vila duraria 2 dias, e nesses dois dias ele teria de agüentar a companhia do mendigo bêbado — suspirando, o jovem soldado pensou que talvez, só talvez, não fosse tão ruim igual ele achava que seria.

Acabou não sendo. Joy era uma boa companhia quando a sobriedade lhe vinha aos acessos, e suas piadas eram engraçadas. Ivan se pegou rindo várias vezes enquanto ainda era dia, e acabou contando algumas também, não tão boas, mas Joy ria assim mesmo. Era um idiota, seu andar trôpego de um lado para o outro, a sujeira tão acumulada que quase caía em crostas de seu rosto.

Quando a noite caiu, Ivan sugeriu que montassem um acampamento, depois de analisar estrategicamente uma pequena área. Os dois se deitaram na sombra de uma árvore que ainda não tinha começado a perder suas folhas para o outono, uma coisa realmente boa, pois os esconderia de possíveis olhares inimigos. Ainda não estava realmente frio, mas o inverno começava a mostrar suas garras e um agasalho era sempre bom — Ivan ficou com pena de Joy, e acabou acendendo uma fogueira, mesmo a contragosto.

— Você me lembra meu filho. — disse Joy, a voz mais sóbria, embora levemente pausada. — Ele era gentil assim também.

Joy não parecia um homem com idade para ter filhos, pensou Ivan. Mas debaixo de toda aquela crosta de sujeira, era difícil precisar sua idade.

— O que aconteceu com ele?

— Morreu. Uma bomba. A mesma bomba que matou minha família toda. Eu sobrevivi porque não estava lá na hora... Tinha saído para ordenhar as vacas. — Joy riu. — Depois disso, matei todas as vacas. Não precisava mais delas.

— Isso me lembra minha infância. Eu odiava ter que ordenhar vacas. Na verdade, eu odiava a vida que eu levava. Eu prefiro estar aqui a estar lá.

— Você é um mocinho muito jovem pra ser soldado, não é?

— Menti minha idade... Mas só alguns meses. Completarei dezoito em pouco tempo. Não me arrependo. Aqui eu me sinto vivo, e eu sou um soldado tão bom que recebo missões para fazer por fora.

Joy não parecia muito interessado; mas o entusiasmo na voz de Ivan o trouxe de volta para a conversa.

— Missões? Talvez você não seja um peixinho tão magro quanto eu pensei que era... Que tipos de missões, garoto?

— Todo tipo delas! Espionagem, coleta de informações, observação... — ele disparou, completamente inconsciente de que falava demais. — Ás vezes eu até sou mandado para assassinar pessoas! Meu capitão confia em mim o suficiente para fazer esse tipo de serviço!

Joy sorveu de um grande gole de bebida. Aquela garrafinha não acabava?

— Seu capitão confia tanto em você que aposto que nem o nome dele você sabe!

— Claro que sei! É William! Um oficial de guerra muito respeitado!

O bêbado riu, e Ivan acabou acompanhando — os dois rindo tanto que acabaram se deitando, as barrigas doendo.

Alguns minutos depois, respirando em grandes golfadas, o soldado se virou para falar alguma coisa, mas Joy já tinha dormido, babando, contorcido numa posição realmente horrorosa. Riu consigo mesmo e se virou para dormir também.

No dia seguinte, os dois conversaram sobre coisas mais sérias. Joy contou para Ivan sobre a família que ele perdera, e em troca, Ivan lhe contou sobre a vida que ele desesperadamente abandonara. Eram vidas realmente parecidas. O soldado também descobriu que Enjoy tinha o dobro da sua idade, gostava de tocar balalaica e era um cantor razoável, quando estava nos seus momentos de sobriedade — quanto mais bêbado, mais a sua voz se assemelhava à de uma gralha.

Quando montaram o acampamento daquela noite, Ivan se pegou pensando que quase, quase, iria sentir falta de Enjoy. Ele tinha sido uma boa companhia naqueles dois dias, e, se fosse mais a fundo, provavelmente a melhor companhia que ele tinha tido em toda a sua vida.

— Afinal de contas... — perguntou, quando acendeu outra fogueira. — Porque você se chama Enjoy? Até onde eu saiba, isso significa se divertir na língua daqueles americanos desgraçados.

— De fato, a piada está aí. — Joy riu. — Meu pai era um idiota, gostou da palavra e me chamou disso, não sabia o significado. Eu só fui descobrir quando era mais velho. 

— Eu mataria meus pais se tivesse esse nome.

O bêbado deu um sorriso torpe.

— Você gosta dessa ideia de matar, não é?

— Matar é algo que faz com que eu me sinta vivo. Realmente vivo. Eu não sei o que eu faria se não existissem essas missões. Nesse momento, eu estou indo para essa vila para matar.

— O tal... Qual é o nome da criatura? Mandou você matarrrr alguém?

— William. — corrigiu Ivan, com importância. — Sim. Um alemão refugiado... Eles brotam em todos os lugares. Precisam morrer, já. São todos essa mesma raça nojenta.

— Eles pensam a mesma coisa da gente.

— Ninguém se importa. Eu vou matá-los, todos.

O clima estava pesado quando Joy e Ivan se encararam, e sem dizer mais nada, o primeiro se deitou e dormiu, quase que simultaneamente. Ivan perdeu alguns segundos para dar ao companheiro créditos por dormir tão rápido antes de ele mesmo se deitar e dormir, pensando a respeito de sua presa.

No dia seguinte, eles acordaram cedo, e caminharam mais depressa, os dois ansiosos para chegar.  Conversaram superficialmente sobre assuntos genéricos, que rapidamente foram esquecidos quando a vila finalmente apareceu no seu campo de visão — era pequena e pobre, mas Joy a encarou como se estivesse vendo Moscou. Ivan riu por dentro.

— É aqui que nós despedimos, Enjoy.

— Claaaaaaro. — ele tinha bebido durante toda a viagem, e estava realmente ruim. — Obrigaaadoooo... Eu... Vou... Procuraaaarrr... Alguém... Boa... Sorte com a sua missssssão.

Ivan agradeceu, e os dois tomaram direções opostas.

A vila não era muito grande, e utilizando de um dos papéis que o Primeiro-Tenente Dimitri lhe passara, Ivan se orientou facilmente pelas ruas de pedra comprimida. O homem que precisava matar estava vivendo como um carpinteiro, um serviço que o deixaria exposto e fácil de matar — Ivan só precisava esperar um horário relativamente bom e dar um tiro.

Enquanto esperava, ele se socializou na vila. Tomou um café em uma pensão e se apresentou como um soldado que fazia reconhecimento. A dona do lugar ficou simplesmente encantada com ele e lhe ofereceu um quarto, o qual Ivan aceitou gentilmente. Nem sempre a melhor oportunidade aparecia logo de cara.

No caso daquele alemão, ela demorou dois dias.

O horário era perfeito — logo cedo, as pessoas estavam dormindo. O alemão desgraçado, Klaus, abriu a oficina mais cedo e estava martelando pregos em uma porta de modo completamente despreocupado, o que o deixava definitivamente vulnerável. Ivan tomou uma distância boa para mirar, e a adrenalina estava fazendo o sangue palpitar em suas orelhas de modo histérico — ele estava completamente absorvido por aquele momento.

— Joy, de Enjoy... Joy, de Enjoy...

O soldado quase disparou pelo susto. O companheiro parecia pior do que antes, realmente trôpego, e vinha arrastando os pés lentamente pela rua. Não parecia ter enxergado Ivan, que silvou irritado.

— Joy! Shhhhhh! Eu estou terminando minha missão agora!

— Aaaaaaaaaah! — Enjoy olhou para ele e sorriu torpe. — Vá com tudo, amigo.

E continuou a arrastar os pés, só que sem cantar dessa vez.

Ivan voltou a mirar.

Tão concentrado no trabalho de matar Klaus, o jovem soldado não viu o outro parar. Não viu seu olhar se focar, não viu ele pegar a arma e não viu Joy colocar o silenciador, calmamente, os movimentos precisos. Ivan sequer ouviu o barulho dos tiros que o mataram, as três pequenas chicotadas. Ele só sentiu a dor, se espalhando de uma zona indefinida do seu peito por todo o seu corpo.

Ele estava morrendo.

E Klaus ainda batia os martelos na porta, inconsciente de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele jamais saberia.

— Você é um homem burro, Ivan. — Joy se aproximou. Ivan, em seus últimos contorceres de vida, reparou que sua voz era firme e suave e seu andar sinuoso, como o de uma pantera. — Você podia fazer algo bem melhor da vida do que matar alemães refugiados. Nós _não_ somos todos a mesma raça. É realmente um desperdício.

— Você... Me enganou.

— Morra se contentando com o fato de que não foi o primeiro... E de que não será o último.

Ele largou Ivan ali para morrer, junto com a arma que ele quase tinha usado, e caminhou calmamente pela vila. Tirou um pente do bolso e deu um jeito no ninho que era seus cabelos, depois de algum esforço. A garrafinha que tinha carregado durante todo aquele tempo, a qual continha apenas água, ele jogou no próprio rosto para limpar a crosta de sujeira que tinha acumulado para convencer o soldado.

Ainda não estava bom, ele teria de dar um jeito na barba e nas roupas. Mas dava pro gasto.

— Então o nome do filho da mãe é William... — sussurrou pra si mesmo, enquanto partia.

A partir daquele momento, Joy também não existia mais.

 

>><< 

 

_7 meses antes em algum lugar da Alemanha Nazista_

 

O sentimento era de glória.

Ninguém falava nada, ninguém comemorava. Todos faziam todas as formalidades necessárias nos momentos certos, mas era possível _ver,_ no ar, na atmosfera, o sentimento de júbilo que a população mantinha. A humilhação tinha acabado — seriam finalmente vencedores, seriam finalmente respeitados. Os alemães finalmente teriam o reconhecimento que mereciam.

Os jornais vendiam que nem água no deserto, e ela tinha escutado, em cafés, em pensões, em todos os lugares, as mulheres cochichando baixinho sobre o horror de terem tido amigas judias. Também tinha escutado cochichos sobre a invasão da França, sobre as batalhas contra a Grã-Bretanha, sobre os bombardeamentos contra Londres — e ela era muito agradecida por esses cochichos, porque eles eram a única forma que ela tinha de saber o que estava acontecendo. Seu marido, um homem que tinha escapado da guerra nos campos de batalha por causa de um problema no joelho, não gostava de lhe contar as coisas.

Petrus era um homem rabugento. Antonina ainda não descobrira porque ele se interessara por ela, uma mulher animada que salivava por alguma emoção.

Nina, como gostava de ser chamada, estava indo comprar doces para o marido. Ele trabalha nos escritórios para o partido nazista, examinando longas pilhas de relatórios, e o humor era sempre péssimo quando chegava em casa — para que ela conseguisse ser feliz, tinha que amansá-lo com coisas das quais ele gostava, e assim ele a deixava em paz. Sua mãe sempre tinha dito para Nina que ela era burra, mas depois de estar há doze anos casada com Petrus, ela se considerava muito esperta.

— Antonina!— cumprimentou-lhe o homem da doceria, cujo nome ela nunca tinha perguntado. Ele tinha traços estranhos para um alemão, e Nina já tinha se pegado perguntando algumas vezes se ele era judeu; mas confiava o suficiente no próprio governo para eliminar pragas como aquela raça. — O que vai querer hoje?

— Muffins... E algumas pastilhas, também. Petrus estará voltando hoje.

— Ah, claro. Chegaram alguns chocolates, também. Posso mostrá-los a você?

— Mas é claro que pode. Adoro chocolates.

Antonina passou uma boa hora escolhendo as coisas que levaria, e quando terminou, pagou o homem da doceria com um sorriso agradável. A sacola de doces não estava especialmente pesada, então ela a carregou com uma única mão enquanto voltava para casa, num bairro não exatamente rico, mas nobre de Berlim. A vizinhança era flutuante, porque a guerra deixava as pessoas assustadiças, mas nunca era ruim — a maior parte das suas vizinhas nos últimos doze anos tinham se tornado suas amigas e se correspondiam com ela até o atual momento.

Quando chegava em casa, a mulher notou uma movimentação na construção ao lado da sua, e logo entendeu porque — um homem se mudava, carregando malas e mais malas para dentro. Evellyn tinha morado naquela casa, e sempre reclamava que ela era pequena demais; mas para um homem solteiro, como aquele parecia ser, deveria ser perfeitamente suficiente.

Não era correto para uma mulher casada se apresentar a um homem estranho sem a presença de seu marido — mas Petrus era um chato e Nina se importava muito pouco: se aproximou, alisando o vestido de seda até os joelhos e as luvas rendadas que iam até o meio dos braços.

— Senhor. — cumprimentou-o, com um floreio de cabeça. — De mudança? Precisa de algo?

O homem fixou-a por um momento. Tinha uma postura levemente curvada e um dos olhos estava fechado, não tendo se aberto para encará-la também — era um tipo ameaçador, que nem mesmo o sorriso que deu conseguiu dissolver.

— Ah, Senhora. — ele se curvou levemente. — Estou de mudança neste exato momento, e talvez precise de um punhado de açúcar. Não tenho o suficiente para adoçar meu café e não gosto de café amargo demais.

Antonina sorriu.

— Porque não vem à minha casa? Eu lhe ofereço uma xícara. Presente de boas vindas... Você vai descobrir que a nossa vizinhança é muito hospitaleira.

Depois de alguma hesitação, ele aceitou, e os dois entraram.

Foi uma tarde divertida para Nina. Ela descobriu que o estranho se chamava Lutz e que tinha se safado da guerra por que era cego de um olho, e que por esse mesmo motivo eles tinham o livrado de trabalhos burocráticos no Partido Nazista — como aqueles que Petrus fazia a odiava. Ele tinha 28 anos e não era casado, por razões que ele chamou de “pessoais”, e tinha mãe e três irmãos vivos em Essen, os três novos o suficiente para terem escapado do alistamento. Apesar de sua aparência assustadora, era um homem gentil e bem humorado.

Sobre si mesma, ela contou pouco — mais por medo de Petrus do que por qualquer coisa. Falou sobre seu marido, como o tinha conhecido quinze anos antes e como os dois vieram a se casar. Falou sobre sua família em Hamburgo, da qual ela sentia muita saudade, mas que não visitava há algum tempo porque o Partido Nazista cobrava demais de Petrus e ele não se sentia animado a viajar quando estava de folga. Falou um pouco sobre seus gostos: costura, dança, leitura.

A tarde passou realmente rápido, como não passava há muito tempo;Nina passava dias inteiros sem companhia e costumava ser muito tedioso.

— Senhora Antonina... — Lutz observou o relógio, e já passava das seis. — É melhor que eu me vá. A Senhora é muito agradável, mas não é correto para qualquer homem permanecer na casa de uma mulher casada até o anoitecer.

Ela também olhou o relógio, e meio pesarosa, acompanhou seu visitante até a porta.

— Espero que goste de morar aqui. Eu já o faço há doze anos e não tenho nada a reclamar desta vizinhança.

— Não pretendo permanecer aqui muito tempo... É uma estadia temporária. Mas não vejo motivos para não gostar daqui, é um lugarzinho agradável. — Lutz se virou para ela e sorriu. — Muito obrigado, senhora, pelo café. Estava muito bom.

Antonina o observou ir embora, entrando na casa com uma expressão neutra, e logo depois voltou ela mesma para a sua, arrumando os doces e guloseimas para a chegada de Petrus, que não deveria demorar. Sua mente se preenchia com ideias de como teria sido se ela tivesse se casado com um homem bem humorado como Lutz e não um chato como seu próprio marido, mas elas não duraram — logo ela tinha um homem para adular.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o novato da rua visitou AntoninaReinholt, mas não foi a última. Nas semanas que se seguiram, os dois se tornaram muito próximos, ela machucada pelo desprezo do marido e Lutz por algum motivo que ninguém conhecia. Ele sempre a alcançava nos passeios que Nina fazia todas as manhãs, e coincidentemente, sempre apareceria quando ela estava com as mãos cheias de compras, carregando-as para ela. Antonina descobriu que gostava de Lutz, sua expressão tipicamente alemã, seus cabelos louros curtos, e nem mesmo seu olho permanentemente fechado tinha o poder de assustá-la mais.

Essa simpatia que sentia por ele despertou a curiosidade da mulher, e ela se pegava olhando para a casa ao lado a todo momento quando Lutz não estava com ela. Descobriu muitas coisas sobre a rotina dele: o homem não tinha muitos amigos, e saía todos os dias às seis da manhã para caminhar. Só voltava às nove, dez, e saía de novo depois do almoço, só voltando às quatro, cinco da tarde. Então ele a visitava e passava um tempo com ela, os dois tomando café e conversando, e saía novamente para caminhar às oito da noite. Ela nunca estava acordada para vê-lo chegar em casa novamente. Ele também tinha curiosidade para conhecer as pessoas: fazia perguntas sobre os moradores do bairro de Antonina todo o tempo, principalmente sobre os homens. Às vezes, para ela, parecia que ele estava procurando alguém — mas era uma suspeita que ela logo eliminava. Era ridículo demais.

Dois meses depois, os dois já eram inseparáveis, e a vizinhança começava a comentar. Petrus nunca estava em casa e Antonina era ainda uma mulher jovem e bonita — não seria surpreendente se eles estivessem tendo um caso. Muitas vezes, Nina ficava horrorizada que as pessoas pensassem assim, até porque ela e Lutz sempre andavam a uma distância razoável um do outro, ele nunca ficava em sua casa até o anoitecer e eram cordiais um com o outro de uma maneira meio fria quando não estavam sozinhos.

— Senhora Antonina? — ele bateu na porta enquanto ela estava pensando nisso. Era quatro da tarde e ela estava assando um bolo de cenoura, o favorito de Petrus. — Eu preciso de um pouco de pó de café. O meu acabou e estou ligeiramente sem dinheiro hoje.

Antonina se perguntou o que ele fazia da vida, mas não chegou a verbalizar esse pensamento — o convidou para entrar, educadamente, e ligou a cafeteira. Olhando para ele, a mulher concluiu que Lutz estava levemente fora de si, suado e desarrumado, e que também não estava com muita disposição para falar, os olhos dele seguindo seus movimentos com certo deslumbramento. Aquilo a deixava enervada, mas não era certo comentar a respeito e Nina deu de ombros internamente, entregando a xícara de café quentinho assim que ela ficou pronta.

Lutz não pegou a xícara. Ele pegou a mão que a estendia e a segurou entre as suas, olhando nos olhos de Antonina com um desespero que a deixou levemente desconfortável — mas que também lançou um jorro de adrenalina por seu corpo. Havia acontecido alguma coisa de importante? Alguém tinha morrido? Ele tinha tido algum problema?

— Nina... — a mão começou a subir. — Seu marido. Quando ele chega?

Que pergunta estranha.

— Hoje à noite.

— Bem... Isso é meio em cima da hora... Mas... Nós temos tempo.

Lutz levantou e a beijou.

Antonina ficou absolutamente surpresa, e por alguns segundos, não fez nada. Desde que descobrira ser estéril, Petrus raramente a tocava, e havia anos que não era beijada — mas aos poucos o relaxamento a fez ceder, e ela se deixou ser suavemente conduzida para seu quarto. O perfume do marido estava em todo lugar, o bolo estava assando e Lutz estava tirando suas roupas, mas de repente, a mulher não queria mais se importar. Tinha apenas 30 anos e não estava morta. Podia se sentir bem uma vez na vida. Podia se sentir bem...

A partir desse dia, se tornaram amantes. Passavam horas deitados na cama dela, ela fazendo perguntas o tempo inteiro e ele respondendo pacientemente — finalmente Nina conseguiu saber o que significava a guerra e o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Lutz era muito paciente, e ela começou a se sentir inebriada pela sensação de ser amada pela primeira vez na vida. Não engravidaria, e não estava preocupada com nada. Nem mesmo com Petrus. O Partido cobrava cada vez mais dele, e passava semanas longe de casa, sem mandar uma única carta.

— Antonina! — ele tinha esquecido o “Senhora”. Mas ela não se importou, e parou para esperar que ele a alcançasse. — Vai comprar doces?

— Preciso fazer um estoque para quando Petrus voltar. Ele está já há duas semanas longe de casa, vai voltar com um humor realmente azedo.

— Bem, então eu acompanho você até lá. — Lutz sincronizou seu passo com Nina, que recomeçou a andar. — O dono da doceria é homem ou mulher?

Aquelas perguntas estranhas.

— Homem. Um homem realmente estranho para um alemão. — Nina deu um risinho. — Já me peguei perguntando se ele era judeu. Mas não estaria aqui se fosse, então... Podemos concluir que ele é só um azarado por ter nascido com traços tão feios.

Lutz franziu o cenho, pensativo.

— Ele não parece alemão? Interessante isso, quero conhecê-lo.

— O fará em breve, nós estamos chegando.

A doceria era um cômodo velho e levemente mofado, que cheirava a açúcar mascavo e canela. O homem do balcão, para o qual ela nunca tinha perguntado o nome, lia um jornal, parecendo extremamente preocupado, e demorou alguns minutos para notar a movimentação na sua loja.

— Antonina! Como vai a Senhora? — ele a cumprimentou, distraído. — E você é...

— Lutz. Lutz Boursheid. — Nina reparou que o único olho que o amante mantinha aberto ganhou uma intensidade quase feroz. — Seu nome?

— Aksel. — o doceiro parecia ligeiramente nervoso. — Nunca te vi por aqui.

— Me mudei faz pouco tempo... Ainda estou conhecendo essa vizinhança. — a intensidade deixou o olho de Lutz, e quando esse se virou para Nina, estava brando novamente. — Não vai comprar nada?

Ela estava incomodada com a cena que acabara de presenciar, mas deu um passo à frente e escolheu todos os doces que compraria. Quando saíram, Lutz estava silencioso, e não fez nenhum comentário no trajeto de volta para a casa dela; se despediu com um floreio educado de cabeça e entrou em casa. Ela não o viu pelo resto do dia.

Naquela mesma noite, Antonina se deitou preocupada na cama — Lutz tinha saído às quatro da tarde e não tinha voltado ainda. Isso não era comum, e nos tempos da guerra, qualquer sumiço era motivo para preocupação. Por isso, ela não pregou direito os olhos, dando cochilos e acordando de meia em meia hora. Nenhuma movimentação na casa do lado. Onze e meia da noite... Meia noite... Meia noite e meia... Uma da manhã...

Quando acordou novamente, Lutz estava lá. Em cima dela. Nina sufocou um grito de susto, mas ele sorriu para ela, acalmando-a com um leve afago na face.

— Nina, Nina. — ela se assustou novamente. Ele tinha os dois olhos abertos, e não havia nenhuma ferida, nada, no olho que ele sempre mantinha fechado. — Você foi um problema. Um problema sério. Maldito seja o dia em que eu vim te pedir café.

— Como... Assim?

— Aquele soviético desgraçado da doceria já está morto. — Morto? — Não tive muitos problemas com ele. Meu problema é com você, querida Nina. Não está nos planos de um matador se envolver com alguém. Não posso ir embora enquanto você ainda se lembrar que Lutz existe. Nina, Nina... Você vai ter que morrer.

— Mas... Por que? Lutz!

— Lamento, Nina. Lamento mesmo. Você foi o meu maior desperdício.

Antonina Reinholt não gritou. Não disse nada, só olhou bem no fundo dos olhos se Lutz e esperou pacientemente. Em consideração a ela, Lutz não lhe infligiu muita dor e o tiro foi rápido e limpo. Tinha sido uma boa amante, era uma pena.

Lutz se levantou e tirou as roupas sujas de sangue, jogando-as num canto qualquer. Calmamente, vestiu as roupas que tinham sido de Petrus, ajustando-as para seu próprio tamanho, e piscou os olhos várias vezes, para se adaptar — tinha sido cansativo manter um olho fechado o tempo inteiro. Depois, pegou as anotações que tinha conseguido com Petrus (não tinha sido muito difícil mata-lo, também), e saiu da casa.

O homem se chamava William. Infiltrava informantes nos países inimigos e mandava seus soldados fazerem o trabalho sujo de matar pessoas que ele considerava empecilhos. Era soviético...  Tinha mandado aquele desgraçado estuprar Natasha... E provavelmente tinha sido ele que mandara matar seus pais.

O quebra-cabeça estava se completando...

Ao sair do bairro classe média de Berlim, Lutz também não existia mais.

 

>><< 

 

_2 meses antes, em algum lugar da Itália Fascista_

 

Aquilo era irritante. Muito irritante. A coisa mais irritante que ele tinha sido ordenado a fazer desde que seu capitão mandara que ele fosse para a Itália vigiar as movimentações dos fascistas, uma missão que no fim, não tinha se revelado tão ruim assim. Passava a maior parte do tempo em uma vila, comendo pizza — tinha ganhado dez quilos — e desvirginando as menininhas da vizinhança, uma vida definitivamente melhor do que aquela que levava antes. Certos dias, onde o céu estava azul, o tempo estava fresco e o vinho estava no ponto, ele quase se esquecia que existia guerra.

Mas aquela reunião o faria lembrar. De forma bastante irritante.

Mihail odiava seus compatriotas espiões: Pavel era um bajulador idiota que não tinha opinião própria, na mesma medida que Anton era um arrogante que tinha opinião demais. Oleg não falava, só observava todos com aqueles desagradáveis olhos saltados, enquanto Viktor não calava a boca. E Kirill tinha aquele jeito escorregadio, com os sorrisos horrivelmente venenosos que dava a todo o momento.

Em resumo: todos eram absolutamente dispensáveis, na opinião de Mihail. E estavam sentados, os seis, numa mesa circular, olhando uns para os rostos dos outros, a tensão tão densa que era quase palpável. Onde estava Yure, que não chegava depressa? Só de olhar para o sorriso de Kirill, Mihail tinha vontade de socar uma multidão.

— Você, garoto!— ele se virou para o homem que estava no canto da sala, distraído, provavelmente esperando por alguma ordem. — Me faça uma xícara de café. Preto, sem açúcar, bem forte.

O homem assentiu, e foi até a cafeteira no canto da sala, botando-a para funcionar. Para o desgosto de Mihail, seu café demorou para chegar, porque de repente todas as pessoas da mesa decidiram que queriam um também, e o pobre garoto ficou doido ligando e desligando a cafeteira, colocando-a para fazer os cafés de acordo com as preferências de cada um. Quando finalmente a bandeja com as xícaras chegou, Yuri tinha acabado de abrir a porta, delicado como um elefante bêbado.

Aquela era a primeira vez que via Yuri. Era dele que vinham suas ordens — ele nunca tinha falado com William diretamente — mas as instruções sempre vinham por cartas grosseiras da parte do mais velho, que Mihail na maior parte do tempo se divertia lendo. Poderia considerar Yuri um amigo, dada a quantidade de cartas que os dois tinham trocado, mas vendo o modo como o soviético entrava e encarava a todos os seis com certo desprezo, já não tinha tanta certeza.

— Yuri. — cumprimentou assim mesmo, sorrindo, enquanto provava de seu café. Bom. Amargo na medida certa. — Está uma hora e quarenta e dois minutos atrasado.

— Mihail! Imaginava você mais magro. Obrigado por me contar uma coisa que eu não sabia. Eu morreria se não soubesse que estou atrasado. Muito obrigado mesmo. E a propósito, fique esperto com seu pescoço quando sair daqui, nunca se sabe.

— O que você tem aí? Informações? Aqui tem sido chato, sabia? Nada acontece, eu estou só engordando, daqui a pouco minha esposa vai me colocar pra fora de casa, isso se eu passar pela porta, já que eu não paro de engordar, sinceramente...

— Viktor. — Yuri se aproximou com uma pasta, aparentemente cheia de documentos. — Cale a boca, seu imprestável. Calem a boca todos vocês, e escutem o que eu vou falar.

Ele estava pedindo por uma provocação.

— Quer café, Yure? Amargo, sem açúcar, do jeitinho que eu gosto.

Yuri sorriu de lado.

— Vá se foder, Mihail. Você e as prostitutas que você contrata. Mas antes, você vai prestar atenção aqui. Eu não convocaria seis chatos como vocês e viria lá da União pra cá só para contar casos.

— Chato é o...

O olhar do superior calou a todos, até mesmo a Anton, que cruzou os braços, irritado, e esperou. Satisfeito, Yuri tirou os documentos da pasta e os estendeu em cima da mesa; com uma olhada rápida, Mihail constatou que eram relatórios, algumas fotografias e três mapas.

— William está com uma ideia interessante sobre essa área italiana... Como vocês, como bons espiões informados, já devem saber, os alemães filhos da puta, que eram nossos aliados, agora estão invadindo a União Soviética. Nossas tropas estão sofrendo, porque nós fomos pegos extremamente de surpresa. Mas isso não é o foco. O foco são esses homens aqui. — Yuri mostrou fotos de vários homens. — Alguns generais das tropas italianas. Eles estão, de acordo com o que nós conseguimos, nesses pontos do mapa. — o dedo dele deslizou por entre seis pontos vermelhos em diferentes pontos do mapa.  — A função de vocês é matá-los. William está extremamente irritado, e quer esse serviço rapidamente. Então, podem dividir os seis generais e viajar. Nós vamos nos reunir novamente daqui há um mês, nesse mesmo lugar, e eu não quero falhas. Entenderam? Ótimo. Agora decidam quem vai pra onde.

Uma discussão se iniciou, acirrada, e Mihail, sem ânimo para gritarias, suspirou, se curvando para a mesa. Distraidamente, catou as fotografias — que tinham no verso algumas anotações genéricas sobre cada fotografado — e o mapa, comparando-os rapidamente. Ele odiava os serviços de assassinato, e amaldiçoava William profundamente por dentro, mas não tinha muita escolha. Gostava da Itália, e se quisesse ficar ali, teria que trabalhar, para compensar sua procrastinação e sua barriga cada vez mais proeminente.

— Eu vou para a Toscana. Esse aqui. — decidiu rapidamente, mostrando a foto para Yuri. — Giovanni Napoli.

— Ele? Boa sorte, Mihail. William sabe que você, quando não está bebendo vinho, é um dos melhores oficiais que nós temos. Mas... Seja sensato. Ah! Você me lembrou uma coisa.— ele se endireitou. — Todos, prestem atenção aqui já. Já!

Todos se silenciaram.

— Alguma coisa está acontecendo com a nossa rede de informantes. Yure foi assassinado na União Soviética; e vários dos peixes pequenos do exército que William usava para realizar as missões foram mortos. Nosso principal espião em Berlim, Nikolai, não me responde faz quase um mês, e eu desconfio de que ele tenha sido assassinado também. Eu não sou idiota. Tenho 30 anos de carreira militar e, para mim, todos esses assassinatos estão interligados. Por isso, acredito que vocês estão em perigo. — Yuri parou por um momento, encarando demoradamente cada um dos seis. Era possível escutar o respirar de uma mosca. — Eu conversei com Oleg, e nós decidimos designar um guarda-costas para cada um de vocês, nessa missão. Eles estão lá fora, vocês podem escolher qual levarão, mas não saiam na rua sem eles. Pronto. Podem voltar a discutir.

E de fato, todos voltaram a discutir.

Mihail se levantou, sorrindo de lado, e acenou com a cabeça para Yuri, indicando que ia partir. O superior deu de ombros, mostrando que não se importava, e o espião já atravessando a porta quando viu o menino do café.

Parou. Olhou para a mesa, onde seus cinco companheiros espiões discutiam, e para Yuri, que assistia a discussão de modo entretido, e chocado, percebeu que o menino tinha ficado lá durante toda a reunião, parado, no canto, e nenhum deles tinha se lembrado de dispensá-lo. Seria porque a timidez do menino tornava sua presença quase nula? A mente de Mahil começou a girar rapidamente, se perguntando o quanto da discussão o menino tinha ouvido, o quanto ele tinha entendido e, acima de tudo, o quanto ele falaria para os outros quando saísse dali.

— Você. — Mihail se aproximou, falando baixinho para não chamar atenção. — O que você entendeu dessa discussão?

— N-n-n-n-na-d-da. E-eu n-não fui e-e-emborapo-po-porque ninguém me mandou sa-sa-sa-sair.

O garoto estava roxo de nervosismo, e tremia como vara verde.

— E pra quem você contaria o que você viu aqui, pirralho?

— P-p-p-p-p-p-p-pra ninguém! E-e-eufi-fico calado, prome-meto!

O soviético encarou bem o rosto do italiano:loiro, feições angulares. Ele não era tão garoto assim, embora parecesse tão assustadiço como um e gaguejasse, o que tirava a maior parte da credibilidade do que ele falava. Analisando-o rapidamente, Mihail não o identificou como um problema potencial.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— E-e-e-Enzo.

— Você já viajou pra Toscana, Enzo? — um prazer sádico tomou Mihail enquanto ele via o italiano negar, desesperado. — Ótimo! Você vai conhecer, agora. Enquanto essa missão não terminar... Se você quiser a sua vida... Você vai ter que vir comigo. Estamos entendidos?

Enzo balançou a cabeça, desesperado, e quando Mihail recomeçou a andar, seguiu-o como um cachorrinho. Olhando-o de esguelha, o soviético pensou que não era algo tão preocupante assim, mas nunca fazia mal ficar de olho.

Do lado de fora, seis homens esperavam, calados e sisudos, segurando submetralhadoras. Analisando-os rapidamente, Mihail constatou que realmente eram o tipo que protegia alguém, mas definitivamente chamariam atenção demais e o atrapalhariam com a missão — o maior dos seis tinha praticamente o dobro da altura de Mihail.Rapidamente, ele pensou em ir embora e não escolher nenhum, mas não achava realmente que Yuri ia permitir que ele saísse de Roma sem um daqueles homens o estar acompanhando, e por isso deu um passo a frente, chamando a atenção dos seis.

— De vocês... Se uma garota se declarasse, pra vocês, agora, o que vocês fariam?

Um corou — estava fora. Outro cruzou os braços e resmungou alto — definitivamente não. Dois se entreolharam e começaram a dar risadas — como essas pessoas podiam ser seguranças? O de dois metros de altura deu uma resposta fraca, mas decente — podia até ser.  E o único que não falara nada sorriu, esperando pacientemente as reações de todos para enfim responder.

— Eu compreendo seus sentimentos, querida, e fico muito agradecido por eles: deixam-me extremamente lisonjeado. Mas não me sinto capaz de ficar com você, porque estaria enganando seus sentimentos e isso não seria correto.

A resposta perfeita.

Mihail analisou o homem que falara rapidamente — era mais ou menos da sua altura, com um rosto anguloso e louro, os cabelos indo até a altura do ombro. Tinha uma postura discreta, elegante. Ia servir.

— Seu nome?

— Bóris, ao seu dispor, se assim quiser.

— Você vai conhecer a Toscana comigo, Bóris. Como meu segurança. Vamos.

Bóris sorriu levemente, e se uniu à Mihail e Enzo quando eles recomeçaram a andar. Ninguém falou nada no trajeto até a estação de trem, que não era muito distante, mas chegando lá, Mihail não pode deixar de se sentir curioso.

— Você, Boris... Se importa tanto assim com o sentimento dos outros?

O segurança o encarou como se ele fosse louco.

— Eu? Claro que não. Só falei aquilo porque percebi que era o que você queria escutar.

Mihail sorriu. Tinha escolhido bem.

O trem que pegaram não foi diretamente para a Toscana — o espião queria juntar suas coisas e estudar um pouco seu alvo primeiro, para pensar na melhor forma de se aproximar e agir. Giovanni era um general, então, obviamente, não estaria vulnerável a qualquer ataque, mesmo vindo de alguém meticuloso como Mihail — teria de ser uma missão cuidadosa e muito bem planejada.

Sua casa estava exatamente como ele deixou. Enzo, que ao que parecia, tinha crescido convivendo com a pobreza, ficou impressionado com os cômodos grandes e luxuosos, os tapetes que faziam cócegas nos pés e todo o brilho dos utensílios de ouro e prata que Mihail possuía — essa admiração encheu o soviético de um orgulho enviesado. Já Bóris analisava a casa clinicamente, colocando sensores de movimento em todos os lugares e algumas bombas, para segundo ele, “ _o caso de alguém invadir enquanto você está fora”._ Mihail se perguntou se a proteção de sua casa devia mesmo custar a destruição dela — mas não chegou a verbalizar a questão. Juntou algumas malas com pertences que considerava necessários e partiu novamente ainda naquele dia, sem nenhuma ideia especialmente relevante na cabeça.

— V-v-v-v-v-vocêv-v-v-aire-re-realmente matá-lo?

Mihail abriu os olhos. O trem tinha partido havia aproximadamente uma hora, e eles não demorariam muito para chegar à Toscana. Bóris, assim que o espião se acomodou, saiu para fazer uma vistoria no trem, temendo alguma armadilha ou algo do tipo, e Mihail tinha começado a cochilar sem nem mesmo se lembrar que Enzo existia — a presença inexistente do garoto era definitivamente um problema.

— Não estou indo para a Toscana para dar a ele um presente de boas vindas, Enzo. É claro que vou matá-lo. É o que eu tenho que fazer. Meu capitão não é uma pessoa muito piedosa. E Yuri menos ainda.

— Mas... Mas... É erra-ra-do. 

O soviético olhou bem para o rosto de Enzo. Ele parecia mais altivo sabendo que não ia morrer, então talvez a gagueira fosse um problema não relacionado ao nervosismo. Na verdade, o espião achou que Enzo parecia irritado com alguma coisa, o que fazia seu rosto se contorcer numa careta engraçada.

— É errado. Mas você vir comigo também é errado. A coisa certa era você ter saído correndo e contado para alguém. O que você preferiu? Fazer a coisa certa ou viver? — o italiano crispou os lábios. — Pois bem. Eu também quero viver.

Enzo digeriu a declaração por um tempo.

— Giovanni também merece viver.

— É. Mas eu não me importo.

Ninguém disse mais nada durante o resto da viagem. Bóris reapareceu e se sentou, passando a limpar sua submetralhadora com um assovio alegre, que Mihail ignorou para sua própria felicidade — cochilou até chegarem à Toscana, enquanto observava as vinícolas ficarem para trás, e foi acordado de modo nada gentil por seu guarda-costas quando o trem parou.

A primeira coisa que Mihail notou quando desceu na estação de trem, foi que, tal como escutara, a Toscana era realmente bucólica e verde — até mesmo o cheiro do ar era diferente — ao contrário de Roma, que mesmo na década de quarenta, já tinha ares poluídos e burocráticos. Lembrava muito ao soviético da sua cidade natal, um ajuntamento de casinhas cercadas por várias árvores que só tinham folhas durante dois meses no ano. A segunda coisa foi um homem, de aparência completamente debochada, lhe esperando na estação com uma placa escrita “Michel” — seu nome em italiano.

Alguma piada sem graça do destino?

Não mesmo. Quando o estranho focalizou Mihail, piscou como se estivesse vendo exatamente quem esperava, e caminhouzem sua direção.

— Bóris, fique atento.

— Não me diga o que eu tenho que fazer.

Mihail segurou um sorriso, e quando o estranho chegou perto, conseguiu manter uma expressão completamente séria e respeitável. Ele parecia tão debochado de longe quanto parecia de perto, os cabelos louros desgrenhados e sem corte, as roupas completamente amarrotadas — quando estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, Mihail notou que ele tinha cortes nos dedos e cicatrizes de queimaduras nos braços.

— Você deve ser Mihail.

— Não. Meu nome é Puffy. — o soviético apertou a mão que lhe foi estendida, um pouco forte demais. — Claro que eu sou Mihail. Você está segurando uma placa que tem meu nome escrito.

O estranho pegou a placa, leu, e riu.

— Ah. É mesmo. Você é Mihail. Meu nome é Pietro... E eu serei seu guia enquanto você estiver na Toscana. Fui contratado por um homem que se chamou de Yuri na correspondência... Ele foi realmente grosso... Mas não me importo muito, ele pagou bem.

Não era típico de Yuri mandar guias turísticos nas missões que seus espiões tinham que fazer — Mihail nunca se esqueceria da vez que teve que matar um homem na Noruega e quase morreu congelado por ter ido para a cidade errada. Encarou Pietro com desconfiança.

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

— Não sei de todos os detalhes. Mas você veio matar um homem... Giovanni. É conhecido por essas bandas, não vai ser difícil pra você encontrá-lo.

Mihail ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você sabe que eu vou matar um homem... Mas não se importa?

— Como já disse, fui bem pago. — Pietro desviou os olhos. — Um bom adiantamento, eu te garanto... E vou receber um bônus quando você terminar com ele. Vamos andando. Fiz uma reserva pra você em um hotel mais ou menos. Não sabia que você ia trazer bagagem. — ele obviamente se referia à Bóris e Enzo. — Mas a dona do hotel é gentil, ela não deve se importar.

Pietro começou a andar, e dando de ombros, Mihail o seguiu. Havia uma estrada de asfalto mal assentado separando a estação da cidade e em menos de quinze minutos, os cinco estavam em frente a um sobrado mal cuidado cheio de infiltrações, que pareceu muito menos acolhedor para Mihail do lado de dentro do que pareceu do lado de fora. A mulher dona do hotel, Isabella, gorda e ligeiramente corada, não se importou muito com o fato de haver dois hóspedes a mais do que o esperado — o espião desconfiava que a guerra tinha afastado a maior parte dos seus clientes.

Se instalou em um quarto mofado que parecia estar vazio há anos. Era horrível em uma primeira olhada, mas após constatar que a cama era macia e que o colchão era liso, livre de calombos, o humor de Mihail melhorou drasticamente, e seu rosto estava contorcido em algo muito próximo de um sorriso quando saiu para seu tour com Pietro — Giovanni não poderia ser um problema tão grande assim.

Ele gostaria de ter estado certo. Mas não estava. Giovanni era um _grande_ problema.

Durante toda aquela semana, ele observou o general — Giovanni era um homem relativamente velho, perto dos cinqüenta anos — e descobriu que ele levava a mesma rotina praticamente todos os dias. Acordava às seis da manhã, tomava café em uma padaria próxima a sua casa e fazia uma pequena caminhada, sempre em lugares movimentados onde havia pessoas observando. Às oito nove da manhã, ele voltava e dava um cochilo, e se levantava pontualmente às dez para se reunir com seus companheiros de exército. Eles sempre tinham reuniões em um galpão abandonado, como aquele no qual Mihail se reunira, e a guarda em volta dele era realmente complexa demais para o soviético tentar atravessar. Quando Giovanni saía, uma formação complicada de seguranças o cercava, e eles o acompanhavam até a área novamente movimentada da cidade, onde ele tomava outro café e voltava pra casa. Seis e meia, em ponto, ele abria um livro, o qual lia até as sete e quinze. Tomava um banho, e dormia, sempre, todos os dias, sem nenhum atraso, às oito horas da noite.

Mihail passou a odiar Giovanni. Primeiro, por causa do seu jeito meticuloso e da rotina metódica que levava. Depois, por causa do modo como tinha montado defesas quase imperceptíveis, mas praticamente impenetráveis em volta de si mesmo — do modo como o general levava sua rotina, era quase como se esperasse que alguém fosse atacá-lo, e estivesse pronto para isso há algum tempo.

— Temos que dar um jeito nisso. — Mihail bufou, depois de uma semana de observação. — Eu só tenho um intervalo de mínimos cinco minutos para mirar! Não dá tempo.

Pietro sorriu para ele, irônico.

— Eu disse que ia te mostrar onde Giovanni mora e qual é rotina do cara. Não vou te ajudar a matar ninguém. É seu serviço, seu espião de merda.

Mihail fechou a cara, mas não discutiu. Sua mente estava galopante, analisando a rotina imutável (até nos fins de semana) de Giovanni novamente, procurando buracos onde ele pudesse atacar, mas o único espaço vazio — além dos cinco minutos que ele gastava da cidade até o galpão — era o momento da reunião, onde o general estava fechado dentro do galpão e Mihail não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo.

Ele precisava saber o que acontecia dentro daquele galpão **...**

Mahil era um homem  alto, e chamava atenção — jamais conseguiria entrar naquele galpão sem ser visto. O mesmo se aplicava para Bóris, que além de alto, era maciço e corpulento. Ele precisava ver o que acontecia lá dentro, e para isso, precisava de olhos que não chamassem atenção.

Alguém que não chamasse atenção...

Foi aí que Mihail teve a grande ideia.

Enzo gaguejou. Gaguejou muito e correu, chorou e argumentou, desmaiou e ficou completamente branco, mas o soviético, na sua total falta de piedade, não se comoveu nem um pouco — chegou ao ponto extremo de chantagear o italiano, sibilando ameaças nada simpáticas no seu ouvido, antes de vê-lo desistir. No dia seguinte, depois de eles terem convenientemente tirado o cara do café do caminho, Enzo entrou em seu lugar, tremendo e parecendo muito doente, mas sem muitas opções e não ser realizar a missão de observar.

— Eles... Não li-li-ligaram. E-e-e-e-eudi-di-di-disse que eu era o-o-o-o meni-ni-ni-no do café e e-e-e-e-eles a-a-a-a-acreditaram.

O soviético sorriu. Enzo, mesmo parecendo anêmico, tinha feito um bom trabalho.

— E o que eles fazem lá dentro, Enzo?

— Di-di-di-discutem. Gri-gri-gritam. Eles so-so-socam a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a me-me-mesa... E nunca con-con-concordam em na-na-nada.

— Só isso Enzo? — Mihail teve o cuidado de manter a voz baixa e persuasiva. — Deve ter mais alguma coisa. O que Giovanni faz de diferente?

— Ele... Briga co-co-co-comoto-to-todo mundo. Ele... Não be-be-bebe café. Be-be-bebe chá. Po-po-pode ser co-co-conhaque também.

Mihail encarou Enzo por um segundo, e logo depois deu um sorriso aberto, afagando os cabelos louros do outro com leveza.

— Muito bem, Enzo. Muito bem mesmo. Eu quero que você coloque algo nessa bebida pra mim.

No dia seguinte, Enzo não tremia tanto quando entrou no galpão. No outro depois desse, estava quase normal. E durante toda a semana que se seguiu, seus passos se tornaram mecânicos, como se ele tivesse perdido a noção do que estava fazendo — Mihail de fato pensava que o italiano não tinha plena consciência do crime que estava cometendo, e que era por isso que o realizava de modo tão apático.

Pietro não dava palpites; observava tudo com olhos interessados, mas distantes. Já Bóris parecia minimamente preocupado, seguindo Enzo todos os dias de manhã com as sobrancelhas franzidas como se algo o incomodasse.

— Tem certeza de que não vai contar pra ele?

Mihail o encarou. Enzo já estava envenenando Giovanni há uma semana a esta altura.

— Não até o serviço estar terminado.

E estava funcionando. Nos cinco primeiros dias, Giovanni continuou saindo para caminhar todas as manhãs, mas parecia mais abatido, olheiras enormes sob seus olhos e uma postura realmente cansada, que denunciava noites mal dormidas. Nos dois dias que vieram depois, ele não foi caminhar, saindo de casa apenas para as reuniões e se arrastando dolorosamente para chegar em casa. E um dia depois da pequena conversa entre Mihail e seu segurança, Giovanni não saiu de casa.

— Mihail, Mihail, Mihail! — Enzo chegou correndo, parecendo realmente horrorizado. — Giovanni morreu!

O espião soviético olhou para o italiano, despreocupadamente.

— Claro que sim, Enzo. Você o matou.

Enzo parou. Foi como se tivesse congelado, de uma hora para a outra empalidecendo, seus olhos perdendo um pouco de sentimento e se tornando de repente vidrados. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, e, de repente, avançou em Mihail, socando tudo o que viu pela frente — acertou o tórax do outro com todas as forças que tinha e deu chutes, cabeçadas, sibilou coisas obscenas entre dentes, parecendo simplesmente demente.

— Você me usou. — ele não gaguejou. — Você me usou para matar um homem!  Eu disse que ele merecia viver, Mihail! Ele merecia!

Bóris se adiantou para separá-los, mas o soviético o parou com um aceno fraco de mão.

— Eu disse que não me importava, Enzo.

— Mas EU ME IMPORTAVA! Eu me importava que alguém ia morrer! E-e-e-e-eu vou embora!

Enzo não chegou a dar dois passos para a porta; logo, tanto Bóris quando Mihail apontavam as armas para a sua cabeça.

— Você pode ir, Enzo. Direto para o purgatório, conseguir seu julgamento. Mas eu juro que torço para que você consiga o céu. Você merece, é uma boa pessoa. — o italiano arriscou mais um passo, e o espião deu um bufo audível. — Pirralho... Não me teste. Já matei criaturas piores que você... E criaturas muito melhores também. Não é como se eu tivesse alguma moral.

O italiano o encarou, bem dentro dos olhos, o desprezo simplesmente escorrendo pelas orbes. Mas não se moveu.

— Claro.

Mihail suspirou enquanto Enzo voltava para dentro do cômodo. Tinha terminado a missão... Mas de repente, o preço parecia alto demais.

Bóris o encarava significativamente.

— Não vou matá-lo. Não ainda. — o espião não o encarou de volta. — Mas, para não termos muitos problemas na nossa partida... Acho que você pode dar um jeito no nosso guia turístico. Ele sabe demais.  Mas tente não ser muito cruel.

— Bem que Yuri disse que você pedia demais.

Mas o segurança se levantou, obediente, e saiu da casa — Mihail sabia que não precisava esperá-lo de volta tão cedo. Enzo, sentado em um canto, destilava uma aura desagradável de desprezo, respirando em arfadas, e de repente, o mundo pareceu um lugar muito otimista para se estar. Mas tudo bem, o soviético pensou consigo mesmo. Já tinha passado por situações piores.

Pietro, obviamente, não foi levá-los de volta à estação na manhã seguinte.

A viagem de regresso para Roma foi silenciosa. Bóris lia um livro, concentrado, enquanto Enzo mantinha o mesmo olhar vidrado, sem sentimentos. Mihail queria ter dormido, mas não conseguiu, e ficou repassando na cabeça os detalhes da missão — todos pensariam que Giovanni tinha morrido de um infarto natural. Ninguém pensaria, inicialmente, na hipótese de um assassinato, e quando pensassem, Mihail já estaria longe demais para ser pego — ninguém, obviamente, se lembraria da presença inexistente de Enzo.

Tinha sido bem sucedido, apesar de tudo. Agora ele só precisava se encontrar com os outros espiões soviéticos, e estaria tudo bem.

— Pensando nos seus vinhos e prostitutas?

— Vejo que Yuri falou bem de mim pra você.

— Falou  bem de todos os seis espiões. Todos fazem coisas podres, se você quiser saber. O único que mantém a moral mais ou menos intacta é Pavel... Mas o modo como ele mata compensa. Ele é um torturador. As vítimas dele imploram pela morte.

Uma face definitivamente estranha de Pavel, o bajulador idiota sem opinião própria.

Mihail encarou Bóris, sorrindo ironicamente.

— Interessante. E o que Yuri disse de mim?

— Bebe e transa mais do que trabalha, mas quando trabalha, é eficiente. — as palavras saíram meio mecanizadas, como se ele tivesse as ouvido várias vezes. — É metódico e meticuloso, mas é bom tomar cuidado, porque é manipulador. Odeia matar, mas quando precisa fazer, não gosta de sujar as mãos, e vai usar qualquer coisa... Ou _pessoa...._ Como ferramenta.

Enzo pareceu despertar com isso, mas não disse nada. Só encarou Mihail novamente com aqueles olhos destilando desprezo e voltou à apatia, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Bóris não disse mais nada, voltando ao seu livro. E Mihail ficou desperto, estranhamente consciente da presença de Enzo ao seu lado.

Roma os recepcionou, burocrática como sempre, quando a noite já estava quase alta, e Mihail ficou feliz que ninguém o esperasse — foi direto para a própria casa, sentindo que Enzo e Bóris o seguiam, e nem sequer tomou banho antes de dormir profundamente. A reunião seria dali a dois dias. Ele teria tempo para ver o que faria. Provavelmente, conversar com Enzo...

Não conversou com ninguém.

Dois dias depois, quando obrigou Enzo e Bóris a irem à reunião com ele, o clima estava simplesmente impossível. O italiano parecia ter atingido um estado ainda não estudado pelo homem de apatia, e mesmo quando a reunião, comandada novamente por Yuri, começou, ele não mostrou nenhum sinal de vida. Ficou escutando enquanto cada um deles gritava mais alto que o outro, se vangloriando por terem conseguido matar seus alvos, contando sobre os métodos que tinham usado e rindo, rindo e rindo.

A reunião se estendeu por várias horas, e não esfriou quando Yuri finalmente avisou que ia embora. Todos os seis — Pavel estava contando em detalhes como tinha deslizado a faca pelo pescoço da vítima, devagar enquanto escutava seus ofegos — se despediram brevemente do homem, e Mihail observou pelo canto do olho enquanto ele ia. Teria de esperar... Tirou do bolso uma caixa, que estudou com atenção, parecendo confuso, e colocou-a em cima da mesa.

— Vou procurar Yuri. Acho que esqueci de falar algo com ele. Não precisa vir, Bóris. Yuri pode proteger a nós dois.

Mihail saiu depressa, andando pelo caminho que sabia que Yuri tinha tomado. Olhou no relógio: 15 minutos.

— Você vai matá-lo também, não vai? Vai matar Yuri. Não sei por quê. Mas você vai fazer isso.

O soviético parou e respirou fundo.

— Enzo...  Não é hora pra isso, agora.

— Você vai, não vai? Igual me fez matar aquele general pra você! Suas mãos que você odeia sujar! Você gosta de se sentir limpo, não é? Você adora isso, não é mesmo? Seu sujo! Manipulador! Quem vai usar para me tirar do caminho agora, Mihail? Você é bom demais para matar alguém, não é?

O italiano vacilou levemente sob o impacto do tiro, parecendo incrédulo que ele sequer tivesse acontecido. A velocidade com a qual Mihail tirara a arma e a disparara fora realmente grande — grande o suficiente para que ele acertasse a barriga ao invés do peito, que era o seu alvo verdadeiro.

— Enzo, Enzo, Enzo. — ele se aproximou, passo por passo. — Se você soubesse quem eu verdadeiramente sou, você não tinha dito isso. Afinal, eu não ligo para quem morre e para quem vive. No caminho que eu deixei pra trás, você vai ver pilhas e pilhas de cadáveres, e eles não ganharam nada sendo corajosos como você. Eles não ganharam nada vivendo.

Enzo tinha as mãos na barriga, gemendo baixo.

— Eu gostei de você, Enzo, porque achei que parecia comigo. Essa tolice infantil que você demonstra... Eu também já a tive. Mas você ia ter que morrer de qualquer forma. A partir do momento em que eu me encontro com alguém, essa pessoa não pode viver. — Mihail apontou a arma para Enzo, calmo, sorrindo levemente. — E Enzo, querido, morra sabendo disso: não quero que você tenha raiva da pessoa errada. Eu _não_ sou Mihail. O Mihail verdadeiro está morto há muito tempo.

O segundo tiro foi calmo, e não houve erros. Mihail olhou no relógio: 11 minutos.

Correu.

Yuri não estava muito distante, e caminhava alerta. Mihail chegou por trás, suavemente, e lhe deu um abraço forte, as mãos rapidamente esquadrinhando os bolsos do outro a procura das armas — as quais jogou longe — colocando depois uma faca no seu pescoço firme e comprido. Yuri, apesar de ter retesado todo o corpo, não fez nenhum movimento brusco, e sua voz estava absolutamente calma quando falou.

— É você, Mihail?

— Ele mesmo.

Yuri riu.

— O que você fez com o verdadeiro Mihail?

— Ah... O matei, claro. Que pergunta idiota. — olhou no relógio. Cinco minutos. — Mas não antes de torturá-lo durante um tempo. Você não faz ideia das coisas que descobri... Alguns homens falam demais quando sentem dor. Outros simplesmente contam tudo. Seu amigo Mihail era o segundo caso. — ele apertou a faca com um pouco mais de força. — Não sou muito chegado a torturas, mas... Ele foi interessante de se assistir.

— Deixe-me adivinhar... Eu coloquei um guarda-costas para proteger você de você mesmo? Você é o homem que está matando meus espiões, não é? É esperto. Incorporou a personalidade dele muito bem. Só meus instintos para me dizerem que você tinha alguma coisa de errado.

— Se eu sou o homem que está matando seus espiões? — Mihail riu. — Seus espiões são apenas o caminho. É como um lance de escadas. Eu preciso subir os degraus pra chegar ao meu objetivo. Digamos que você é um degrau muito alto... Mas eu tive que matar pessoas que realmente não mereciam a vida para chegar até aqui. E eu sei de coisas que eu não deveria saber...

Yuri se remexeu. O aperto da faca parecia estar começando a incomodá-lo.

— Quem é o último degrau? E porque você quer me matar? Eu nem sou um espião.

Mihail riu com um leve traço de sarcasmo.

— Matar _você?_ Mas Yuri! Você nunca foi meu objetivo! — ele olhou o relógio. 20 segundos. — Você vai mandar um recado para mim. Sua hora de morrer não é hoje. — Mihail estendeu o relógio para onde Yuri pudesse vê-lo. — Vamos lá... Conte comigo, Yuri. Lentamente. Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um...

Uma grande explosão se ergueu alguns quarteirões para trás, um brilho laranja em meio à noite escura. E Mihail sentiu que o outro tinha entendido exatamente o que ele tinha querido dizer.

— Você... Você os matou. Todos eles.

— Sim... Pode ter sobrado alguém. Mas não duvido. Aquela era uma bomba potente. — Mihail se inclinou levemente, o aperto da faca ainda mais forte. — Agora, você me responda. Onde está William?

Yuri ficou silencioso por algum tempo antes de se dar por vencido e recitar algumas coordenadas, mecanicamente.

— Ótimo. Eu sei que você não está falando a verdade. Mas não interessa. Eu já sei onde William está... Mihail me disse. — o aperto se tornou ainda mais forte, e um filete de sangue escorreu pelos dedos do assassino. — O jogo agora, Yuri, é qual de nós vai conseguir chegar lá primeiro, e avisá-lo. Eu, ou você? Não sei... Você sabe quanto tempo tem. E eu sei exatamente para onde tenho que ir. Então... — a voz dele desceu para um sussurro. — Vá, Yuri, sabendo que você foi a única pessoa que sobreviveu de um encontro comigo...

Rapidamente, mas ainda com certa dificuldade, Mihail conseguiu colocar o pano com clorofórmio no nariz do outro. Para um homem grande como Yuri, só ia durar alguns minutos, mas era mais do que suficiente.

— Até agora.

E saiu andando.

A partir dali, Mihail também não existia mais.

 

>><< 

 

_Dias atuais, Stalingrado, União Soviética_

 

William Smimov arregalou os olhos. Como um assassino podia tê-lo como alvo? O capitão, por causa de sua perna deficiente, não ia para as fileiras havia quase cinco anos — seus superiores o tinham colocado na parte mais suja da guerra, a espionagem, justamente porque ele era inútil como combatente. O rosto de William tinha sido esquecido. Como alguém poderia se lembrar com tanta clareza?

— Você foi Primeiro-Tenente durante muito tempo, William, até o fim da coletivização na República da Ucrânia.  Pode ser alguém com uma raiva antiga. — Yuri pareceu ler a dúvida nos olhos dele. — Não sei dizer o que ele quer com você, mas posso garantir que é metódico e muito cuidadoso.  Não sei até que ponto ele iria para te matar, mas deixou muito claro para mim que você era o alvo.

— Quais dos meus espiões ele levou? Você disse que ele tinha feito estrago.

— Bem... Que eu tenho certeza, Mihail, Pavel, Oreg, Viktor, Anton e Kirill. Mas eu tenho meus motivos para acreditar que também foi ele quem matou Yure, Nikolai e alguns dos soldados menores que nós mandávamos para as missões: Ivan, Ygor, Frans, Hugh, Czar, Kriger, Russell... O crime mais antigo é de um ano e meio atrás. Ele age rápido e sem falhas.

William estalou a língua, irritado.

— Você quer dizer que um único homem levou, sozinho, toda a rede de informantes que eu levei quatro anos para conseguir?

— Sim. E agora ele quer você.

Parecendo preocupado, Smimov começou a manquitolar pelo cômodo, o barulho de sua bengala sendo o único a ecoar entre todos que estavam ali — _toc, toc, toc._ Todos o encaravam, parecendo esperar por uma decisão, e Yuri era o pior de todos; depois de muitos anos trabalhando e combatendo juntos, William sabia que o compatriota podia ler todos os pensamentos e preocupações no seu rosto.

— Como você pode ter certeza? — acabou perguntando, apontando a bengala acusadoramente para Yuri. — Existem vários Williams no mundo. Como você pode saber que sou eu que ele está caçando?

— Se uma pessoa colocasse uma faca no seu pescoço... — ele mostrou uma cicatriz fina onde a faca aparentemente penetrara. — E dissesse que está atrás do Yuri, em qual Yuri você pensaria? Pois bem, era essa expressão que eu queria ver. E ainda por cima, ele colocou um pano com clorofórmio na minha cara. Quando eu acordei, tinha sumido.

— Não podemos ignorar isso. Temos que tomar medidas preventivas. — outro dos homens que estava sentado na mesa se intrometeu na conversa, sério. — Nós podemos nos revezar em vigiar você, mas para isso, temos que dividir os horários claramente... Não deixar você sozinho é a prioridade.

William encarou-o por um segundo, sem argumentos para rebater, e concordou, assistindo ao início de uma calorosa discussão da qual ele não quis participar — estava mais preocupado pensando em possíveis pessoas com motivos para ir tão longe apenas para matá-lo.

William Smimov era soldado desde 1925, seguindo os passos do próprio pai. Nunca tinha querido ser outra coisa na vida — talvez por falta de influências melhores, talvez simplesmente porque não tinha escolha. Jamais conhecera a mãe, uma bailarina itinerante americana dotada de encantos realmente consideráveis, mas sempre soubera que o pai se arrependia do que tinha feito e desconfiava que era por isso que ele sempre se recusava a olhar William nos olhos. Cresceu solitário e não aprendeu muitas coisas sobre amizade, o que garantiu uma ascensão rápida no exército — o jovem William era ambicioso, frio, competente e não falhava. Não parava para ajudar seus compatriotas. Só matava.

Smimov conseguia se lembrar de seu jeito frio e desagradável da juventude. Não gostava das pessoas, de seus sorrisos e de sua alegria, e sentir um prazer doente em vê-las chorar e implorar por coisas que ele não entendia — o que era piedade? O que era misericórdia? Ele demorou demais para compreender. E nessa fase horrorosa onde ele só colecionou pessoas que o temiam e inimigos, muitas pessoas podiam ter prometido lhe matar.

Agora uma delas voltava, e nenhuma das explicações de William bastaria. Alguém que o odiava tanto a ponto de matar todos aqueles inocentes não iria querer escutar que Smimov tinha perdido meia perna e que tinha aprendido muitas coisas — que tinha entendido a mecânica de um sorriso e de algumas coisas que ele considerava como “sociais”.

De repente, William começou a se sentir muito mal.

— É simples. — Yuri resumiu, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade. — Nós vamos com ele onde ele for, e com isso, o assassino não terá como agir. Ninguém é confiável. Ele tomou o lugar de um dos nossos melhores espiões e incorporou a personalidade dele como um profissional.

— Yuri, eu sinceramente, não sei...

— William, isso não está em discussão. É a sua vida, mas não é você quem decide; você não vai morrer e pronto. Nós vamos garantir que isso não aconteça.

— Tudo bem. — William oscilou imperceptivelmente, a sensação ruim evoluindo para uma leve dor de cabeça. — Tudo bem. Eu não me importo com os seguranças e vocês podem me seguir para onde vocês quiserem, mas deixem-me ir para casa sozinho e pensar a respeito. Você não tem certeza se Mihail deu uma informação correta a respeito da minha localização, certo? Pode demorar dias até ele me encontrar. Não acho que corro perigo hoje.

Ele viu Yuri cerrar os olhos e encarar os outros homens, a pergunta clara nos olhos — _devo?_ Mas para alegria de Smimov, quatro cabeças acenaram conciliatoriamente, e ele ganhou permissão para ir embora sozinho, manquitolando preocupado com a bengala a ponto de nem notar a dor nos braços.

Os cadáveres que tanto o tinham incomodado quando entrou pareceram cantar quando William saiu, e o capitão suava quando finalmente alcançou o ar livre. O caminho que separava o galpão do centro de Stalingrado era vazio, mas relativamente curto — cinco minutos com as suas manquitoladas dolorosas — e ele pareceu correr para atravessá-lo depressa e chegar à cidade, onde o risco era virtualmente menor. Estava odiando Yuri. Estava odiando o homem que queria assassiná-lo. Mas principalmente, estava odiando a si mesmo, com aquela perna inútil que o impedia de se defender, com aquela bengala que o impedia de empunhar uma arma direito. Se alguém o pegasse sozinho, ele estaria morto.

Estava quase chegando à Stalingrado— podia se sentir aliviado, estava tudo bem, não era naquele dia que ia morrer...

Uma enorme explosão soou atrás dele.

William não se virou. Sabia — não tinha ideia do como, mas sabia — que Yuri estava morto. E todos aqueles outros homens também. E que ele estava sozinho.

E que havia alguém ali. Rondando como uma fera.

— Eu acho bombas algo incrivelmente indelicado. Mas você tem que admitir que elas são mortalmente práticas.

Sentindo todos os membros do corpo como rochas, William se virou. O homem estava à sua esquerda, apoiado despreocupadamente em uma árvore solitária. Tinha o mesmo rosto das fotos que Yuri havia acabado de lhe mostrar, mas a expressão era muito diferente — havia algo de muito duro em seu rosto, e o breve sorriso dos lábios não chegava nem perto de alcançar os olhos frios; parecia a William uma versão mais jovem de si mesmo, só que muito mais mortal.

— O que você quer comigo?

— Simples. — o homem tirou a arma do bolso com uma precisão quase mecânica. — Vamos conversar. Eu reservei um lugar só para nós dois hoje, porque em breve, minha pequena e extravagante explosão vai atrair curiosos e eu não quero platéia. Então... Andando. Se você fizer _qualquer_ movimento brusco, eu explodo seus miolos, mas eu espero sinceramente que você não faça nada disso. Estou esperando para conversar com você há muito tempo.

Sem opções, William começou a manquitolar, seguindo a direção que o homem apontara com a sua arma. Durante mais de uma hora, os dois apenas caminharam, William na frente e o homem atrás, e Smimov não se atreveu a parar uma única vez — ele tinha um braço em brasa por causa da bengala e tropeçava a todo o momento, mas tinha a impressão que, se parasse, não viveria para fazer as perguntas que tinha. E eram muitas.

O homem o mandou parar em uma região periférica de Stalingrado na qual ele nunca tinha estado antes. Pareciam os arredores de uma fábrica, com uma única árvore solitária que já tinha perdido suas folhas com o início do outono.

— Sente-se. — o homem disse. Não era um convite, e William obedeceu. — Ótimo! Eu não esperava esse grau de obediência vindo de você. Então... Você ganha três perguntas. Escolha com sabedoria. Depois, quem fala sou eu.

O homem não sentou — permaneceu de pé, os braços cruzados, observando com grande interesse enquanto William pensava. O capitão pensou ter visto uma sombra de diversão cruzar os olhos inflexíveis, mas tão rápido quanto chegou, ela se foi, e ele já tinha decidido o que perguntaria.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— De todas as perguntas, você vai começar com a mais difícil. — ele riu, mas era um riso morto. — Eu já fui tantas pessoas que meu verdadeiro nome se perdeu. Você pode escolher: Pierre, Wowski, Yev, Armani, Doholov, John, Edmund, Kreist, Lutz, Enjoy, Mihail, Havryil... Têm alguns outros, que não me vêm a memória agora. Mas como eu preciso responder a sua pergunta, vou escolher para você. Enquanto conversamos, me chame de Havryil.

Smimov cerrou os lábios — ele tinha falado muito, mas não tinha respondido à pergunta, de propósito. Sem opções, passou para a próxima.

— Quantas pessoas minhas você matou?

— Que pergunta idiota. Só mostra que você não confia nem um pouco no seu falecido subordinado, Yuri: Ele não poderia estar mais correto a respeito das pessoas que matei. Além de todos os seus soldados espiões menores, matei seu espião na Alemanha. Yure também. E claro, todos os seus seis espiões maravilhosos que moravam na Itália. Confesso que Mihail foi o mais divertido de matar. Mas seu espião menor, Ivan, foi o mais interessante de me aproximar.

— Porque essa obsessão?

Havryil sorriu como aquela fosse a pergunta que estivesse esperando desde o início — o sorriso era como um buraco negro.

 — Você é muito sábio, William. Fazendo a pergunta que eu mais quero escutar... Mas, para respondê-la, a partir de agora, só eu falo. Espero que você compreenda a seriedade da resposta.

William acenou em concordância; não sentia que tinha outra escolha.

— O primeiro motivo, que é o mais simples, é o fato de que eu te odeio, William. Com todas as minhas forças que me fizeram viajar dois anos pela Europa em guerra atrás de você, eu simplesmente te odeio, e, logicamente, odeio tudo que está relacionado a você. Odeio sua família. Poderia matar aquele seu filho, se eu quisesse, e juro que pensei nisso várias e várias vezes. — Havryil o encarou seriamente. — E porque eu te odeio? Mais simples ainda. Há aproximadamente 10 anos... Vocês, soviéticos malditos, Stalin acima de todos, inventaram a Campanha de Coletivização de Terras.

O capitão arregalou os olhos, mas Havryil levantou uma mão, impedindo-o de falar.

— Pois bem. Eu sou ucraniano. Eu tinha quatorze anos quando aquela praga começou, tinha uma família que não era perfeita, mas nós estávamos indo. Minha irmã mais velha, Natasha, tinha acabado de completar 18 anos, e ia se casar; meu pai ia pagar o casamento com as boas colheitas de grãos que nós estávamos tendo. E foi aí que o inferno começou. — o homem parou por um momento. — Começaram a tomar nossos grãos de forma praticamente abusiva. Mal sobrava para nós quatro, e depois de alguns meses, meu pai começou a surrupiar pequenas quantidades deles para que nós pudéssemos ter o que comer. Claro que nós fomos descobertos. E como punição, fomos exilados para a Sibéria.

“A promessa era de que nós íamos trabalhar para uma empresa. Mas a verdade é que eles nos abandonaram no meio daquele lugar deserto, e nos deixaram para morrer.”

William começava a entender onde o outro queria chegar.

— Meu pai era um homem forte, entretanto. — Havryil continuou. — E começou a caminhar conosco. O objetivo era nos fazer chegar a algum lugar... Mas não era fácil. Ainda não era inverno, senão nós teríamos morrido inicialmente de frio, mas não havia comida, e água era uma coisa realmente rara. Nós estávamos aos poucos morrendo de fome e sede, e quando encontrávamos qualquer coisa, meus pais a direcionavam para nós, os filhos.  No fim, nós conseguimos chegar onde íamos trabalhar. Mas não era uma empresa. Estava cheio de soldados soviéticos lá. E ninguém queria nos deixar entrar.

“É aí que você entra, William. Você era o comandante daquele lugar, na época. E eu me lembro, com muita clareza, de você rindo para nós de cima do muro enquanto meu pai implorava por alguma piedade. Foram dois dias, dois malditos dias, até você finalmente se cansar do jogo, e até lá, meus pais já não existiam mais. Ficaram do lado de fora, mortos de fome — Natasha e eu não estávamos muito longe disso, mas o que tínhamos conseguido no caminho tinha nos dado uma sobrevida.”

_Piedade! Por favor._

_Misericórdia! Eu imploro!_

O capitão de repente começou a se sentir extremamente mal, acessos violentos de vertigem fazendo-o bambear. Mas Havryil estava concentrado demais na história para notar.

— Quando eu penso a respeito, hoje, eu não sei dizer o que era pior: morrer de fome do lado de fora, ou sobreviver do lado de dentro. Acho que as duas coisas eram comparáveis; você era um líder cruel demais para se importar, e nós sofríamos torturas horríveis. Havia dias em que eu achava que ia quebrar, meus músculos queimando e minha cabeça doendo... Mas nada, _nada,_ pior do que as coisas que fizeram com Natasha. No dia em que a estupraram, William, eu vi você assistindo. Eu VI você assistindo e não fazendo nada, e foi ali que eu decidi que você tinha que morrer.

— O que aconteceu com Natasha?

— Agora você se importa com o que aconteceu com a minha irmã? — o tom de Havryil era amargo. — Minha irmã está no limbo. Não morreu, mas eu não consigo enxergar aquilo como “vida”; ela não fala. O trauma foi demais. E para piorar tudo, o desgraçado do seu lindo espião Yure a engravidou. Ele foi o único que eu não matei por sua causa; Yure foi uma vingança pessoal.

“Eu não desconfiei que Natasha estava grávida de cara. Mas ela logo percebeu, conseguiu me contar, e eu comecei a planejar nossa fuga no mesmo dia.  Nós dois fugimos num dos caminhões que levavam as provisões para a capital, e de lá, conseguimos voltar para a Ucrânia, também na clandestinidade. Nós não tínhamos mais dinheiro nem nada, mas alguns tios meus que não eram muito chegados à nossa família tiveram piedade o suficiente para nos deixarem ficar. Eu permaneci do lado de Natasha durante todos os sete meses que sobraram, e quando o neném nasceu, prometi que a vingaria. Foi aí que começou.”

“Naquela tortura que vocês me obrigaram a passar, eu prestava atenção, principalmente em você, William. Toda a sua rede de espiões futura já estava mais ou menos delineada na época, e eu prestava atenção nos nomes. Por isso, quando parti da Ucrânia, eu sabia o que tinha que procurar. Quando achei o primeiro, foi fácil encontrar os outros. Eles foram se dedurando, adoravelmente, até que eu finalmente chegasse em você.

O ucraniano se sentou, uma expressão falsamente agradável no rosto.

— Eu não esperava te ver dessa maneira. Fraco, mancando, com essa bengala... Parece que a vida começou a minha vingança para mim. Eu sempre imaginava que nós íamos brigar e eu ia finalmente te matar, mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor agora. Imagino que você não saiba qual é.

— Não interessa. Mate-me depressa, já que é esse o seu objetivo.

Finalmente, Havryil riu — uma risada alta, ressonante e verdadeira, que transformava suas feições em algo muito próximo do juvenil e suave. Ele tinha uma beleza cruel, William pensou consigo mesmo; do tipo que fazia as pessoas se aproximarem sabendo que precisavam se afastar.

— Te matar depressa, William? — a voz dele estava aguda pelo riso. — Não mesmo. Vou deixar você morrer do mesmo jeito que você deixou meus pais morrerem... De fome e sede. Não vou ter muitas dificuldades não é mesmo? — o capitão não viu o chute vindo; quando acordou para si, estava jogado no chão, a lateral direita do rosto mortalmente dolorida. — Vamos lá. Essas algemas aqui... Eu tinha outra ideia para elas. Mas você definitivamente é mais importante.

Smimov não reagiu quando o outro pegou seus braços, arrastando-o como um saco de batatas até a árvore novamente. Não fez nada quando enganchou seus braços em volta do tronco, estudando a melhor forma de prendê-lo. A mente de William girava, um único pensamento se repetindo de diversas maneiras, como um pânico antigo ressurgindo.

_Não._

_Não. Não mesmo._

_Não, eu não quero._

_Não._

_Não._

_NÃO._

— NÃO! — o grito foi alto e forte. Havryil ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Não, por favor, não, eu não quero ficar preso aqui, eu faço qualquer coisa, me mate depressa, me dê um tiro, mas não me deixe preso aqui.

Havryil o encarou. Até aquele momento, na conversa, o ucraniano tinha mantido um tom neutro, agradável, como se estivesse conversando com um desconhecido do qual não exatamente gostasse, mas com o qual sentisse obrigação de ser gentil — e naquele único olhar, toda a máscara cuidadosamente construída caiu. William jamais veria tanto ódio em uma única expressão. Era como se a raiva e o ressentimento tivessem conseguido marcar a ferro todas as nuances daquele rosto tão bonito, tão jovem, mas que de repente, parecia incrivelmente velho. O homem o odiava — e o odiava de verdade, do modo mais desprezível com o qual era possível se odiar.

— Você é simplesmente nojento.

Uma frase foi suficiente. Havryil terminou de prendê-lo à árvore e foi embora.

William gritou. Gritou durante horas, até a garganta estar em brasa e os músculos doloridos, mas nenhuma alma viva veio procurá-lo — os que se importavam, aparentemente, estavam mortos. Ele se remexeu com as algemas até os pulsos estarem em carne viva, mas não conseguiu nenhum progresso, e quando finalmente os braços começaram a ficar dormentes, o capitão nada fez. Apenas se deitou, e esperou.

Durante o primeiro dia, enquanto sentia a saliva engrossar, Smimov se concentrou em odiar Havryil. Silenciosamente naquele lugar desconhecido, ele relembrou cada um de seus espiões e os pranteou mentalmente, imaginando diferentes formas de se vingar do ucraniano pelo modo espalhafatoso com o qual ele tinha conseguido sua revanche contra William. Imaginou-se como um soldado jovem, ainda com as pernas, matando-o. O pensamento foi prazeroso.

No segundo dia, com a boca seca e o coração acelerado, ele pensou que talvez tivesse realmente errado. E feio. Lembrou-se com exatidão de quando controlava os campos de trabalho na Sibéria, quando era mais jovem e ambicioso, e de como tinha sido cruel com todos aqueles camponeses que tinham perdido tudo — quantos deles ainda o odiavam, desejando em segredo que ele morresse todos os dias antes de dormir? Quantos tinham William como objeto de ressentimento eterno? Ele conseguia pensar em mil possibilidades; era um líder impiedoso. Ria das desgraças dos outros. E não entendia o que era a misericórdia.

Agora ele precisava de misericórdia. E começava a entender muito bem todos aqueles lamentos sem resposta — o pensamento o fez se sentir mais mal do que já estava.

O terceiro dia trouxe o cansaço excessivo, e ele não sentia mais qualquer capacidade de se mover; era como se seus membros tivessem parado de obedece-lo. Apenas a mente continuou funcionando, febril, e ele começou ter devaneios com a própria infância — lembrou-se do pai, enorme na perspectiva que tinha como garoto, encarando-o, os olhos inflexíveis. Foi a única vez que eles se olharam nos olhos e William assustou-se como o diabo. Lembrou-se de sua vizinha gentil levando-o no parquinho, dando empurrões suaves no balanço, e de como ele ria, alto e gostosamente, nenhuma outra preocupação no mundo.

 

Lembrou-se da expressão do pai no dia em que WilliamSmimov tornou-se soldado: “ _Você vai se arrepender”._

Ele sempre trabalhou de modo a refutar aquilo. E agora estava se sentindo mortalmente arrependido. Se tivesse forças para rir, o capitão teria rido. Mas não tinha, e a partir do momento que fechou os olhos, William parou de contar o tempo. Ia esperar a morte como um bom homem.

— Você ainda está respirando. Impressionante como os piores são os que duram mais tempo. — a voz de Havryil pareceu vir de algum lugar muito distante. O capitão fez uma força descomunal para abrir os olhos. — Você está sofrendo, não está, William?

Sofrer... Ele já não conseguia mais assimilar a palavra direito.

— Se eu te dissesse... — começou, a voz traindo-o. — Que estou arrependido... Você acreditaria?

A resposta de Havryil pareceu demorar uma vida para chegar.

— É claro que eu acreditaria. Mas é tarde demais. É tarde demais há muito tempo. — uma pausa. — Eu não me arrependo do que estou fazendo. Natasha precisa de paz, e eu também. Mas... — ele estalou os lábios como se estivesse se decidindo. — Boa estadia no inferno, William. Te encontro lá daqui a alguns anos.

Havryil não hesitou, e William, torpe demais com a sua sede, não percebeu o movimento. O tiro foi rápido e certeiro.

Durante alguns minutos, o ucraniano ficou parado, encarando o cadáver do homem que demorara dois anos para caçar e que agora, estava morto. Quase sem perceber, levou a arma ao próprio pescoço, apontando-a para a garganta, e ao passar de um milésimo de segundo, ele realmente pensou em fazer aquilo. Mas o suicídio era uma alternativa fácil demais — ele tinha uma irmã traumatizada e um sobrinho para cuidar. Quando os abandonou, o sobrinho tinha oito anos; aquela altura, já devia ser um rapazinho.

Calmamente, o homem guardou a arma, olhou para William uma última vez e suspirou.

Não estava se sentindo vitorioso, nem exultante, nem eufórico. Tinha trilhado um caminho de sangue para aquele simples objetivo, enganando pessoas que não estavam envolvidas com a sua história, mas que tinham sido tragadas pela vingança que ele tinha montado. Talvez agora ele finalmente pudesse ter companhia novamente. Estava cansado de estar sozinho.

Finalmente ele poderia sentir um pouco de paz.

Sorrindo, o homem abandonou o local.

A caçada estava terminada...

Tinha voltado a existir novamente.


End file.
